


Malec

by Snowhare



Category: Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Anything goes - Freeform, Dubious Consent, Foot Fetish, M/M, Master/Slave, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rimming, Sexual Slavery, Slavery
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-08
Updated: 2016-02-24
Packaged: 2018-05-19 03:16:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5951745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snowhare/pseuds/Snowhare
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Depends on readers if this continues. </p>
<p>Basically plotless porn. Alec is captured during an assassination attempt and the High warlock of Brooklyn gets a hard on. Basic sexual slavery fic. Perhaps light bondage in future. Dubious consent, typical you know you want it shit. <br/>Disclaimer, all characters belong to Cassandra Clare, Brooklyn to the USA. Underworlders to the underworld.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Prologue.   
A young man was drug into a barely lit room containing a single lit candle. He could not tell what time it was, as he had been held below ground in a cell for hours. Mabey even days. He had been fed occasionally though, even if he couldn’t keep it down from the anxiety and nausea that he felt currently. Alec was not someone who liked to lose control, and everything had to be perfect and meticulously planned. Mabey this is what got him into the situation to begin with, the lack of planning on the mission and not taking it as seriously as he should have. He had been out on a mission to kill a downworlder, a vampire specifically, who had been hiding out in some powerful warlocks club. The warlocks name was Magnus Bane, also known as the High warlock of Brooklyn, according to the profile handed to him. There was not much in there and Alec had skimmed it briefly not even looking at the photos, as he was unlikely to run into the warlock himself. Obviously someone had found out that the clave was trying to go around the peace treaties, and assassinate the downworlder, and Alec had been ambushed and woken up in that cell.   
The two obscenely muscled underworlders, who Alec were obviously underworlders of some sort and had escorted him to this room, each held one of Alec’s biceps firmly and forced him to kneel on the floor, one of them forcing him into a prostrated position in front of a couch with his booted foot to the back of Alec’s back. Alec rolled slightly to the side to avoid smashing his face into the concrete. His wrists were cuffed behind his back, and there were light leg irons made of steel on his ankles, joined with a chain that hobbled his movements. His guards had not been particularly rough with him, but they were not gentle either. Alec had deduced that they had orders not to cause physical harm to him. Alec lay on the concrete for a time and noted that the concreate had a laminate sealing, similar to ones in clubs or industrial apartments. His guards shuffled a bit and murmured to each other quietly, but Alec was beyond caring what his guards had to talk about. For as long as he had been in his cell one or the other had been there. Both when they decided to take him to a small bathroom where he could relieve himself and shower. His cell had been small, but not uncomfortable. There had been a soft bed with warm blankets, a small light and even a few books. He had certainly not been too mistreated, apart from a few threats, harsh shoves and a few sharp cuffs to his head. Alec supposed that was due to his non-aggressive behavior though.   
Alec was jerked out of his thoughts as an energized sound he recognised as a portal opened in the room connected to the one he was currently in. The two rooms lit up, although only by some degree, as the portals previous occupant snapped his fingers. Alec didn’t even bother trying to get a view of the person, who was currently hidden from his sight by the couch he was prostrated before. He noted that his guards had swiftly shuffled into a more rigid and to attention state though. Alec felt grim delight that they felt great discomfort in the presence of their employer as he forced his body to relax and rested his cheek on the cool concrete. Alec listened as the clipped sound of expensive shoes entered the room and came around to the front of the couch where Alec was prostrated, and he heard the creak of the person throwing himself onto the lounge. Alec relied on hearing and instinct to know this as he could see nothing, he had purposely turned his face to the opposite direction, looking towards what he supposed were heavily blinded windows. 

‘Is this the guy who tried to kill Raphael? He seems a little dead himself’. The man sitting basically above Alec queried the guards as a sleek black dress shoe settled onto Alec’s shoulder to give him a shake. Alec’s eyes snapped open and using the shoulder that was facing the window he used it to swiftly prop himself up rising to his knees and out of reach of the man in front of him. Alec looked straight at the man, no defiantly a warlock by the yellowish green cat eyes that peered at him curiously. ‘Who are you?’ Alec growled at the warlock in front of him, although his suspicions had been confirmed by the warlock mark he had seen, and had actually read about in the dossier. ‘You come into my territory and you don’t even know who I am? Really Shadow hunter, I am disappointed. I am Magnus Bane, High lord of Brooklyn, and you, your Alec Lightwood.’ Magnus turned to look at the two guards then commenting, ‘you didn’t say he was very pretty’ then turning back to Alec, ‘your very pretty Alec, and for this reason alone you are very lucky. The vampires want you, they want to take your blood as you were going to take Raphael’s. I think they will just have to go without though. I could use something interesting and pretty around this place’.

And that is how Alec became the slave of the high warlock of Brooklyn


	2. 2?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I have no idea where I am going or what I am doing with this. This is the most cheesiest shit I have ever written. I apologise in advance. Any recommendations are welcomed, as is comments on my scattered writing.

Alec knelt in front of the couch which contained his master, feeling nostalgic. It had been around two weeks since Magnus had decided that Alec was to be his house slave, not that he needed one as he was a warlock, but apparently Magnus was not only extremely messy, but lazy when it can to cleaning and cooking, and didn’t feel like wasting energy he could be saving instead. Or so he claimed. Magnus was currently picking at his nail polish, and moaning about something or another. This was one of the more annoying aspects of Magnus. He would have Alec kneel on the floor and just bitch about his problems. He never asked for Alec’s opinion, nor was Alec going to give it. Alec just knelt and tried to tune out the shit, running his fingers through the rug that Magnus had decided to magic there for him to kneel on when he realized that Alec was in pain kneeling there when Magnus commanded him too. Apparently Magnus had never bothered to properly decorate his studio, being too busy previously he claimed. Magnus had removed the cuffs and leg irons the day of their meeting, but had placed a heavily enchanted necklace, which he referred to as a collar, around Alec’s throat which prevented him from leaving the Warlocks apartment, or contacting anyone. Alec had tried to leave and while he did not feel any physical pain he just kind of froze until he changed his mind and intent.

Alec was lost in thought and was staring straight ahead, but he finally noticed that Magnus had gone silent and was staring at him. Alec recognised that stare. He has seen a similar predatory look in Magnus’s eyes, seen firsthand what happened to downworlders who disobeyed or offended him. But this look he had also seen before. Predatory horny Magnus. Magnus had made it no secret from the beginning that Alec would be used sexually eventually, and though Alec had at first feared it, he had accepted that the Warlock was inevitably going to take what he wanted. Over time though Alec was almost beginning to wish he would just do it, and that it might not be such a bad thing. His body seemed to react to Magnus, and Alec knew Magnus was far too aware of this fact. Magnus had not jumped him immediately though. Over the past few weeks there had been lurid smiles, a pat on the ass, and a few times where Magnus has grabbed Alec’s shaggy hair painfully and forced his tongue down his throat, not to mention the creepy rule Magnus had introduced a few days into his enslavement were he would only allow Alec to shower or bathe if Magnus was in audience. Oh and the other rule that Alec was to always call him Master. Alec was not sure if he slipped up on the whole ‘master’ thing that he would be punished, it seemed like Magnus was all huff and had a kink for the word, but Alec was not going to find out how he would be punished, if he would that is. Alec was not stupid, he understood that his life was in the balance, and that this warlock was to be taken very seriously. With the whole shower thing, Magnus also made Alec watch him bathe, and to Alec’s horror Magnus had noticed that the other seemed to get half erect when watching and vice versa. Alec hoped that Magnus was unaware of how he masturbated when he went to the toilet, and how Magnus was the inspiration behind this. Magnus had Alec sleep in his large bed as well, although he never touched him and seemed to fall asleep instantly. Alec had figured this a ruse until a few nights before, when he had reached out to see if the skin on Magnus’s arm was as smooth as it looked, and was met with an iron grip on his wrist and bright green, slitted eyes bearing into his. Alec was not sure if he was just jolted out of sleep or if he was actually awake, but he never dared to ask. 

‘Alec? Did you hear what I said?’ Magnus repeated in his smooth, mellow voice, his cat’s eyes never leaving Alec’s face, gauging his reactions. Alec’s face turned bright pink as he returned his gaze to the predatory face viewing him from the couch. ‘No master, forgive me. Can you please repeat it for me?’ Alex murmured red-faced, casting his eyes down, both in shame for his position and in self-preservation. ‘I said I want you to remove my shoes, and rub my feet. Now’. Alec noted the smugness in Magnus’s tone, and he was oh so tempted to refuse. Not that Alec minded truthfully. He had actually had a male foot fetish for as long as he could remember, but he also felt equal parts shame and dirty about it. But who was he to refuse his master, he was currently a slave after all. And he would get to initiate the touch with Magnus this time.   
Alec stood and moved towards the end of the couch where Magnus’s feel rested. He lifted them both up and then slid himself under them, then let them rest in his lap. Running his hand down one of the dress shoes, he grasped the heel and gently levered the shoe off. Alec looked up at Magnus briefly at this, and looked away jerkily when he saw the smirk on Magnus’s face. ‘HE KNOWS’ Alec thought, humiliation and to his horror, arousal, flooding straight to his dick. Alec dropped the shoe to the floor, and the second one quickly followed. Alec then proceeded to peel off the warm and slightly damp socks. Magnus had been out most of the day on ‘business’. Alec moved forward slightly to drop the socks to the floor when Magnus held up a hand, ‘wait, Alec.’ Alec paused and looked over towards Magnus who then continued ‘smell them Alec. I want to see you breathe it in’. Alec’s jaw dropped slightly as he gauged exactly what Magnus had told him to do. Magnus eyes narrowed at Alec’s slowness to act, ‘Alec, do I have to-‘‘Sorry master, of course”. Alec cut him off swiftly, and raised the socks to his face, doing as bid. Alec was not going to do another half assed job again, and moved the socks around to smell each area, knowing that if he did not Magnus would be irate, he had very high standards when it came to Alec’s work, and had made that exceptionally clear from the start. Alec glanced at Magnus again, and noticed that his dick had bulged in his pants. Alec flushed again and refocused on his task, which was beginning to create a similar reaction to Magnus’s current condition. ‘Alec, my feet are starting to feel cold, toss the socks, you can continue to smell my feet as you rub them’. ‘As you desire master’ Alec responded with no small amount of attitude. All the warning Alec got was a flash of green in Magnus’s eyes before with surprising speed and flexibly he lent forward and grabbed the back of Alec’s hair, dragging his face inches towards his own. Alec immediately became pliant, in the least threatening way as possible. ‘I like your spirit Alec, but if I have remind you about your tone again you will not like the consequences’, Magnus hissed out in a dangerously low voice. Alec felt fire rush through his veins, and embarrassingly rushing straight to his cock, and did the most time inappropriate thing he could have done, and leaned forward to kiss Magnus. Magnus froze, a bit stunned, before deepening the kiss, forcing Alec’s mouth open and taking complete control as he clung to Alec’s frame from atop his lap. 

I pushed my tongue into Alec’s mouth, claiming the wet heat as my ass ground against his cock, one hand still fisting his hair and keeping him close, the other began to move under the basic black shirt that Alex was wearing and I moved to straddle him, quickly pulling his shirt over his head and pushing him back sprawling against the couch. I reattaching my lips to his chest rather than his mouth and he shivered and moaned in response to my exploring tongue, letting out a breathy hiss when my teeth sharply nipped onto a nipple. I slowly laved the bright red nub with my tongue, soothing the sting before repeating the process on the other nipple. Alec’s dick was now rock hard under my ass, and I encouraged it by rocking gently, feeling his hard dick slide between my clothed cheeks. I leant back, sitting up straight in Alec’s lap and slowly removed my shirt, keeping eye contact with his lust glazed baby blue eyes. I remembered when the sky looked that clear and bright, before the industrial revolution. The colour reminded me of simpler times, harder times. I removed myself from Alec’s lap to stand before him and pushed him back as he tried to follow me.  
As I slowly undid my belt I kept contact with Alec’s wide blue eyes, and ground out that he was to remove all his other clothes. I chuckled as Alec moved with shadow hunter speed, he didn’t seem to understand that I set the pace, and this would not be a fast furious fuck. Maybe next time though. Alec was laying back on the couch naked, cock to attention laying across his belly, long and hard for me, as I finally kicked off my bright red thong. An amused look crossed Alec’s face, and although it was fast, I caught it, and he was not going to get off easy for that one. ‘Is it amusing to see a man wearing a thong Alec?’ I spoke in a low tone, noting the way his cock jerked to my voice.   
I knew what my little bitch loved. I had been watching him for a few weeks before he came for Raphael, my people had hacked their systems and found out their planned assassination and assassinator. The moment I had seen a picture of him I knew he would have to be mine. I would have him crawling at my feet, and he would love every second of it. After all my years alive I was exceptionally good at figuring out what turns people on, and I could tell from the get go that Alec was born to be a slave, my slave. 

I couldn’t form any response to Magnus’s question and to my horror a low moan escaped my throat. Magnus smirked in response to my vocalization. ‘I was thinking about getting you a uniform to wear while you work Alec, I think just a navy blue thong will do nicely don’t you?’ I broke eye contact with Magnus who stood over me at that, face burning red. Magnus had visitors coming through constantly, and they almost always commented on me and my servitude, as I was forced to serve drinks and kneel at Magnus feet when he had house guests. The idea of having to wear nothing but a thong in front of Magnus visitors was both terrifying and arousing. ‘Well Alec? What do you think? Would you like to serve my guests in a thong? I think some silver sequins on the thong will match your collar nicely. Mabey a silver and sapphire nipple piercing too?’ I kept my eyes averted to Magnus, wishing he would just stop and continue to use his mouth for non-talking things. Magnus suddenly breached the gap and grabbed me by my hair again, a common occurrence today it seemed, and forced me to stare into his bright green cats eyes. ‘If you obey me Alec I can be very good to you, but don’t forget for a moment that you are my slave, and I have already warned you about this attitude problem. Two infractions in one day cannot go unpunished. You’re just lucky that you’re going to love this punishment just as much as I am going to enjoy it.’ My eyes closed against his gaze, refusing to show my fear, although my dick that had softened slightly in the absence of action had other ideas and perked up again. Treacherous fucking thing. The hand Magnus had in my hair tightened as Magnus forced me to maneuver off the couch and back onto the rug on the floor, taking the seat on the couch I was just on and lying back. ‘You know how to kneel properly Alec, do it.’ Magnus commanded, placing a warm foot upon my thigh. I immediately fixed my posture, shuffling forward so that I was between his thighs. I assumed that my punishment was to give Magnus oral, something I was prepared to do regardless. His dick was surprisingly thick and a respectable size. It was a beautiful light tan colour, the same as his body, and stood proud out of a closely trimmed pubic region. I had hoped to dislodge the foot on my thigh by shuffling forward, but to my surprise Magnus lifted both of his legs and locked them around my neck, shuffling forward to meet me. I was within inches of his anus and his two lovely caramel colored balls. I noted that his anus has a very light sprinkling of hair, as did his ball sack. ‘Stick your tongue out Alec, I want to feel it on my ass. You’re going to lick it and stick your tongue in as far as you can and if you disappoint me then you will be wearing nothing but a thong for as long as you live.’ 

I was furious. Both at my treatment at the hands of Magnus and at how aroused it made me. Magnus had repositioned himself so that I could now not only see him, but he could now watch what I was doing. I refused to meet his gaze, and instead stared at his hole. I was hesitant not because I was disgusted, but rather I did not really know what to do. I had sucked a dick once before, even had a guy fuck my ass, but never had I performed a rim job. I wanted to do a good job not only because of the underlying threat to my pride, but some primal part of me wanted to please Magnus. I wanted to submit to him, I wanted to be praised. I knew what Stockholm syndrome was, but this felt different from that, it was different. I was far too physically attracted to the warlock, and I just wanted to see him smile or even laugh because of me. The moment I first saw him I felt some deep hidden desire to submit to him rise up in my chest. I had hesitated a little to long for Magnus liking it seemed, as I felt his legs pull me forward with surprising strength, guiding my mouth to his hole. I couldn’t help breathing in his scent immediately and moaning. I had expected an anus to smell like, well an anus. Magnus was meticulous with just his personal hygiene, so it was only to be expected that he kept his genitals and hole clean. He smelt like musk and sweat there, fully man and completely Magnus. I glanced up briefly at the surprised bark above me. I must have been louder than intended. ‘I thought you would be unwilling, but that does not seem to be the case does it slave?’ I shuddered at Magnus’s verbalization of my predicament, and too the shame I felt as my cock leaked pre come. I wished to touch myself but Magnus, ever perceptive, ordered me to spread him wider, massage his balls and to ‘do as I was fucking told’. Magnus lifted one leg off my shoulder and planted that food on the couch, and I placed my hand attached to the now freed shoulder onto his ass cheek, opening his anus wider. My other had was cupping and lightly massaging Magnus’s balls. Leaning forward barley a centimeter, I gave a tentative lick to the wrinkled hole presented to me. It tasted like sin, musk and Magnus. I began to explore more aggressively, to which Magnus responded with little moans and gasps, his leg which was still hooked over my shoulder flexed and pulled me in closer if that was possible. I wasn’t keeping track of time, I just kept licking, sucking, nibbling and trying to force my tongue through the ring of muscle.   
I didn’t expect so much enthusiasm from Alec, but he was continuing to prove me wrong at every turn. I could not recall ever receiving such an amazing rim job, this was meant to be a punishment, but the only thing being punished was my poor straining dick. ‘Alec’ I panted, a light sheen of sweat on my brow. Alec understood what I wanted, gave my ass and balls another languid lick before he trailed his tongue over the base of my cock, following the vein as far up to the tip as it could be seen and then tasted the pre come coming from my slit. I shuddered harshly, another primal moan coming out seemingly on its own volition. Alec took my cock head into his mouth and began to suck and lick it like it was a hard boiled candy in his mouth. I could almost feel the smugness radiating off the little bastard. He had every reason to be pleased with his work though, for an amateur he was not only a fast learner but had a wonderfully hot mouth. I watched as he attempted to bob his head on my cock, trying his best to please me. I didn’t say that I did not care if he could take my length in his mouth, preferring to amuse myself with his attempts. I loved the way he gagged on my dick, a mixture of pre come and saliva leaking out of the corners of his reddened mouth. Deep throating comes with experience and there was no way I was going without a blow job every night after this, something the boy will learn how to do properly quickly enough.


	3. 3 (super short sorry)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have been sick and had no inspiration. I apologise for the shortness but felt I needed to end that segment.. Will update within the week, it will be worth the wait I swear!

I was coming close to finishing, and threaded my long fingers tighter through Alec’s shaggy hair, meaning as I shoved my cock deeper down his throat. Alex gagged causing his throat to constrict around my dick, and I felt myself spill my seed straight down his throat. Alec didn’t get the choice to swallow my seed this time. I released him and he chocked down some air, panting as he regained air that had been restricted. Alec, to my surprise was still hard after the rough treatment. I felt tired now that I had gotten my release, and didn’t feel like putting out to much effort this time. Alec was still kneeling in front of me, and I told him to finish himself off for me. He blushed red and lowered his head, and moved his hands to his penis and balls and began to play with himself. The hand on his penis slowly began to move faster, until he was jerking it erratically, desperate to release. Using the snarly tone that he seemed to like, I commanded him to look at me as I simultaneously reached out with my feet and rubbed his inner thighs with them. His head snapped up, blue eyes glazed over as he gave a final grunt and came on the rug he was kneeling on. I let him catch his breath for a minute as he slumped forward, before patting the couch next to me. He crawled up and snuggled against my sweat slicked chest, which was quickly becoming cold. I grabbed the blanket on the back of the couch and covered us both, before turning on the large TV mounted on the wall. I flicked though a few channels before settling on some random movie, and settled in to rest for a while before I decided that I wanted to get clean.


End file.
